fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Fame Island
Founded in April of 2000 by three NFL hall of fame icons Howie Long, Joe Montana and John Elway. Hall of Fame Island is located 500 miles east off the coast of Miami, Florida. NFL Hall of Fame inductees, family and close friends can live and party on this island. Tourists can stay for vacation for a maximum of two weeks only if they party with some of the current or retired NFL players. Football and sports enthusiasts benefit from this island because they can request permission to live on this island. Demographics As of January 1st 2015, Hall of Fame Island has a population of 250,000. The racial makeup of this island consists of 49% African-Americans, 25% Latinos or Hispanics 26% Caucasians. This island is independently governed and there are no strict laws to follow, except every resident has to pay taxes. Every resident is eligible to start their own business, and as of 2013 some of the most successful businesses today is in fine dining, hotels, clubs and public transportation. Hall of Fame Island is located on a prime tropical spot where some of world’s most delicious tropical fruits and vegetables grow and are distributed to all the restaurants and hotels in the island. Such fruits like mangoes, eggplant, pineapple and cucumbers are very common and grow throughout the year. Just like every state has its own fruit, Hall of Fame Island has its own, it is called the “Howie Long Papaya.” It was named after Howie Long because he found a strange but delicious Papaya on the first day he set foot on the island. Entertainment This island was established to welcome Hall of Fame inductees into their post NFL life. Such activities like madden, fantasy and flag football tournaments occur on a yearly basis to keep these players active and entertained. The biggest event of the year that attracts tourists is Super Bowl Sunday, where it brings an average of 8 thousand fans a year. Hosted by Michael Irvin and Barry Sanders, this event is extremely demanding that the only way to attend is by putting your name in a lottery so you get the opportunity to purchase tickets. According to the U.S Food and Beer Association (FBA), tourists consume about 60,000 pounds of chicken wings and about 90,000 cans of beers. John Elway Co. is set to purchase land to build a stadium for the next NFL expansion team in 2016. It will hold a 90,000 capacity crowd with the world’s best sound and high definition jumbotrons. These high definition screens are to benefit the referees so that they wont miss a call during sporting events, and most importantly to monitor Tom Brady and the New England Patriots from cheating. Culture and Lifestyle The culture in this island is very unique as it’s very diverse. It is said that Cuban-Americans were trying to take over the island up until John Elway and his crew arrived and turned it into their own paradise. Unfortunately, those Cuban-Americans did not fit the lifestyle and environment that John Elway brought so they naturally migrated back to the U.S. Traditionally, people in the island like to sail and scuba dive. On this side of the Atlantic Ocean you will find some of the finest salmon called the Atlantic Salmon. It is served in most restaurants on the island. At night bars, clubs and restaurants stay open until 5am everyday for those who party 24/7. Diego Castillo